Returning to Erebor
by thranduil grl84
Summary: What might have happened had Kagome been around. MPREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DO NOT OWN! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
1. Chapter 1

The company of 13 dwarves and a Hobbit made it to Laketown thanks to the assistance of Bard the boatman.

As they were settling in Bilbo saw a woman with white hair and called, knowing of only one person with white hair, "Lady Noreth!" and he ran to her, even as she turned to look at him, revealing deep purple eyes.

"Master Bilbo," a smooth, feminine voice said as she was hugged and returned it.

Her eyes trailed to her friend to his company, eyes lingering on Thorin and Kili.

As guards rushed to apprehend them, she called, "they're with me gentlemen," to which they stopped.

The master was about to comment but caught sight of who it was who spoke as well as Thorin, to which he groveled before leaving.

"Bard" she called, to which the man came to her.

"My lady," he questioned, getting confused looks from the Dwarves.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Go and warn the Town to evacuate. I will give your girls something to shield them on the road but they **must** be around her and not too far off. You on the other hand must get your arrow and prepare. Now go."

He gave a bow before following orders.

"Come along dwarves, you need rest and one of you need healing." She lead them to a large home, though they followed wearily.

"Why are you here Miss K...Noreth?" Bilbo questioned.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I knew I'd be needed," was all she said as she gestured for them to place Kili on the couch.

"What use will you be?" questioned Dwalin roughly.

She arched a brow at him before jerking her head toward Kili. "Considering if he doesn't get aid soon, he'll die as I am the only one in the immediate vicinity who can heal a Morgul wound, and considering he," this time she jerked her head toward Thorin, "is going to the Cursed Mountain..."

The companions eyes widened at what she said both about Kili and Thorin, though the latter interrupted, "How do you know of where we go?" he demanded, ignoring the cursed part.

However, instead of being able to answer, a knock sounded and Noreth allowed entrance, only to reveal Bard with his children.

She held up her hand towards the company before moving to get a necklace. She then knelt. "Keep this on you for the duration of your travel child, for it will protect you from **any** evil, dragonfire included." When she got a nod from the girl, she handed over the necklace and turned her attention to the boy, "And you. Under no uncertain terms are you to leave your sisters. Is this understood?"

He looked down sheepishly but answered, "yes miss."

She nodded before standing, "Bard, go and gather supplies needed and say your goodbyes."

"Yes milady" they immediately left and Noreth went to her medical cabinet when Thorin repeated his question.

But it was not she who answered, 'twas Bilbo who said, "She has a mild form of foresight, Thorin."

Balin commented, "you're an elf then lass? Tis only an elf that can heal a Morgul wound?"

She inclined her head as she went over to Kili. She then ripped his pant leg open more and placed the herbs on the wound. She then began chanting over and over.

For a few moments all was silent, save her chanting, till she too fell silent.

The Company looked at Kili, who was in fact looking better than before.

"Why are you here Miss Noreth?" questioned Bilbo curiously, to which she turned to face them.

"I'm here to stop your King from doing something foolish," she replied.

"You want it for yourself," accused Thorin.

She waved it away. "I have no need of more gold you fool. I come to keep you from almost killing your One, my little friend, from doing what he thought was right in order to protect you."

There was silence save for Bilbo's sputtered objections to which she interrupted, and knelt, "lie to yourself, lie to them, but do not lie to me Bilbo. I can see your soul, little friend, thus I know you love him. I know that with each derogatory remark he and the Company made in the beginning began to destroy you, only to start to heal on Carrock."

The group looked alarmed and guilty at that, Thorin included.

"I also know that Hobbits have Ones too, it just takes a bit of time to identify them. I don't want to see you broken Bilbo, broken and dying."

With that Bilbo broke down and cried into her arms.

"What would he do?" questioned Ori, all quiet.

"He would take the Arkenstone," was all she had to say.

Thorin stiffened, but she interrupted as he began to speak.

"What is more important to you Thorin Oakenshield, a pretty stone or your One? Your One who is willing to risk Dragon-fire for you, to prove himself, who would never tell how he felt? Who would willingly allow an Orc to stab him, knowing it was meant to kill you?"

That made him freeze "who..?"

"He stands in front of you as Azog goes to kill you, knowing that to him you are more important. Even the mithril shirt you give him would not be enough as he'd be stabbed above it. You have to decide what is more important to you? A cursed rock that wants to return to its resting place or a group of Dwarves and a Hobbit who loves you? Then you also have to decide, do you want a war between you, Elves, Men, Orcs and Wargs, or just You plus Elves plus Men against Orcs and Wargs? Because if you want only the Stone, **you** start a war between Elves, Men and Yourself plus Dain and Orcs, because you broke a promise. You made a promise to the People of Laketown to aid them in rebuilding while also promising the Mirkwood Elves the Starlight Stones." With that said, she gathered the still crying Hobbit and went to her chair, singing a song to him quietly.

"Do I really almost kill him?" questioned Thorin quietly.

"Aye, you almost drop him from the Battlement whilst holding him by the throat. It's only for Gandalf that he lives but you did banish him fro life. And because in essence you reject him, he begins to wither into nothing, leaving his nephew an orphan who's raised by the Gamgee's and later lives in Bag End's, everything of value, sentimental or otherwise, sold to his greedy relative.

"Nephew?" questioned Balin.

She made an affirmative noise. "Aye, one whom will be born 27 years after this trip."

"And how can you help him lass?"

She sent a smile his way, "Master Dwarf, whilst I am an Elf, I am also more than that. I am also an Istari. My purpose is similar yet different from most though. I am to protect those who cannot protect themselves while also healing them and Middle Earth. Now what is Erebor? What are you?"

"A part of Middle Earth," answered Bilbo softly.

"Very good Bilbo! That's right. As I said before, the Arkenstone wants to go home, back into the mountain. That is the reason for the sickness, However, add to it that a dragon has been laying on the Gold for years and you'll find another reason. Because it comes from the Earth it can be healed, as can you Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór."

He arched a brow and Noreth whispered to Bilbo, " go place your hand on his arm, little friend," to which he did, getting raised eyebrows.

She shrugged, "you dwarves do not like to be touched by any but your Ones and Family. As I am neither I shan't touch you directly. And while he may not realize it, Bilbo needs healing too."

"Why does he need healing lass?" questioned Balin.

"What is more painful? Words or steel? To you dwarves you'd most likely say steel, however to Hobbits words. You can heal from steel easily but not so for words. If he doesn't get healed, he will break and I'll not have it." With that said, she placed her hand on Bilbo's head and began chanting in a language not known to them.

A few minutes later, she removed her hands and Bilbo gasped, feeling lighter than he had since the journey began, and before his parents died.

"Next stop Erebor," she said quietly.

"Uncle, why is Thranduil such an ass?" questioned Fili.

Said man shrugged, "Who knows?"

"How would you feel being alone for thousands of years? Your One taken from you by Orcs and Fire? Never knowing if you'll get a Second Chance?" asked Noreth.

The dwarves stared at her but Bilbo asked, "where's your One, Noreth? Does he still live?"

She smiled at him "he lives Bilbo, never fear that. I have known my One since he was an Elf-ling. I also knew though that I would be his Second. Thus I stay away."

Bilbo rubbed his chest, over his heart, "how can you stay away? It must be agony! I couldn't even stay away Thorin even he was being an ass and I didn't know he was my One! Not until a bit before Carrock. Not until I saw the orc about to take his head..."

"That's why you saved me. Not because I was the leader..."

"But because you are my One. Yes."

They fell into silence, all contemplating this news before Noreth showed them rooms to rest.

Two days later, Kili was feeling better and Orcs attacked where they were.

However, a blond and red head dealt with them before the others could.

Noreth's breath hitched, which wasn't unnoticed by the dwarves, hobbit, or elves.

"Legolas..." she breathed, causing him to look startled, only for his eyes to widen.

"Kagome," he breathed in return, to which caused her to snap out of it.

"Do not speak that name child, for it hasn't been mine in years" she said.

He stepped closer, to which she stepped back, "why do you run from me? You who never have before? You who I know to be my father's Second?"

They inhaled sharply, as the news was understood.

"I run from you as you say to keep myself from giving in. I have one more task to do, before he and I are ready to meet, and yet you look so much like he did as an Elf-ling. Before he met his First, before he had you. Before he became as he is now."

"Do you know his secret?" he questioned, as he came closer, while the others looked at one another, curious.

"You mean why he didn't help at Erebor? Yes, I know and have known since before the fall happened."

Thorin stiffened, but before he could speak, Legolas continued, "then you know he has dealt with Dragon-fire before. You know he didn't want to abandon the Dwarves but he wouldn't risk his people in a futile effort."

"Aye I know, as do the dwarves and your friend."

Legolas startled, before looking down sheepishly, before looking up and demanding, "Stop running from me! We were once friends too Kagome! Back before you became so stubborn."

She objected, "I have always been stubborn Legolas! And that is not my name anymore! It has been Noreth for 5,000 years, very few knew it and now thirteen dwarves know it! Bah!"

"Then why did you stop socializing with me?" he asked softly, causing her to freeze.

"Because you made it hard to resist going to his side. Because I knew neither of us was ready for us to met again."

"Again?" questioned Bilbo, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Aye Bilbo. Thranduil was but an Elf-ling when last I saw him, at least in my original form."

"Original form?" questioned Ori.

"Aye, this form you see before you is my original form. However, I tortured myself, by going to his bonding to his Other One. In a different form." She waved a hand over herself and her hair turned black with hints of blue, her eyes turned to blue, and she grew a few inches shorter.

At this both Balin and Tauriel inhaled sharply, "you were at the Fall of Erebor," stated Balin while Tauriel questioned, "why would you torture yourself?"

Noreth, once known as Kagome, shrugged before saying, "I am different from other Elves. My One was destined to be with another before meeting me. He was destined to have Legolas, as Legolas has a key role soon." She waved her hand and returned to her original form, "I wasn't meant to meet him until later, after all was said and done, but I couldn't keep myself in one spot."

She sighed before standing again, not realizing that she had sat down in the first place. "Come Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór. It's time to began to reclaim Erebor."

"Wait!" called Tauriel, "Why do you assist them?"  
She cast a sad smile at the girl, "Because I'm the only one who can, without the line of Durin dying. Because I refuse to see my favorite Hobbit become a shell, if his One is killed."

With that said, she began again to lead the way to the mountain, only to be tackled in a hug by Legolas, "be careful."

Kagome patted his head and pressed a kiss to his head, "I will. You be careful too."

He nodded and pulled away, "Go Lady Noreth of the Pinnath GeLen and Harad."

She inclined her head as the dwarves gaped at her, before running to catch up with her.

They ran into Bard on the way, "hello my lady."

She inclined her head and said, "hello Bard, go up to there," she pointed to the highest weapon before speaking, "and be prepared in case I can't defeat the dragon, it will be your responsibility."

He nodded and bowed slightly, before taking off to do as told.

Kagome and co then continued on their way to the mountain, where they questioned her relentlessly, before she put a stop to it.

" _Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole_ ," she breathed, startling the dwarves.

Bilbo questioned, "do you know what it means Ka...Noreth?"

She inclined her head, "I do."

Bilbo then found the stairs and up they went, barely making it. They then watched Kagome as she moved toward the wall and stood by the gray stone. "You'll be here, when a thrush knocks. The setting sun with the last light of Durin's day will shine upon the keyhole. The moon, Bilbo is the key. As the sun fades and the Moon rises, it will shine on the keyhole."

Their eyes widened as the minutes passed and as she said, the thrush knocked and the moon shone, lighting up the keyhole, to which Thorin unlocked.

She closed her eyes and questioned Thorin, "What will you do now?"

He sighed and said, "return the stone to it's resting place."

She smiled at that, "very well then. Bilbo, stay out here."

"Lass, he knows the scent of Elf..."

"Then it's a good thing I can mask my scent then isn't it, Master Dwarf?"

With that said, she pressed a quick kiss to Bilbo's head before heading into the mountain, before anyone can stop her.

Minutes flew by as Bilbo worried over her, and soon enough they heard a roar of pain and the mountain shook as Smaug flew out of the top.

"Kagome..." Bilbo breathed in fear before breaking from Thorin's hold and flying into the mountain, the dwarves quickly following, only to find her with her back to the wall, a bleeding wound on her shoulder, with a bit of fire on her arm.

"I'm alright Bilbo. I'll heal quickly, with no scars, except for where the claw through my shoulder and a bit of the dragon-fire."

He breathed a sigh of relief before Kagome stood, swaying just a bit. She then handed the Arkenstone to Thorin, "take it to the center of the Mountain, take the Company with you, while I purify the treasure. When Thranduil and Bard come to get what was promised, give them it, and then you'll have three days to rest and recuperate. By that time, the Orcs will be coming, but you'll have the assistance of Elf, Men and Dwarves, as Dáin is on his way. Tell them the truth about the Arkenstone or not, tis up to you. If you decide not to, there's a stone that's similar over there," she gestured with her right hand to the left. "Off with you then, Bilbo, perhaps should go with in case you decide to try to keep it."

Thorin shook his head, "No, I will not risk him in the event that a cave-in happens."

She inclined her head at him. "The mountain pass will not cave in until you're safe from that pass."

He inclined his head, shook his head still, and brought Bilbo to him. "I'll not risk it. He, Fili, and Kili are to remain here."

They protested but wouldn't budge the stubborn man.

Bilbo sighed before nodding, startling Kili and Fili. "What? I'll not argue with him for now. However if he's not back soon, I'm going after him. Got it?" he said, directing the last to Thorin.

"I understand," he pressed his forehead to Bilbo's before releasing him and heading to the pass, the other of the company following, minus Kili, Fili, and Dwalin.

Kagome then nodded, and knelt, before whispering, cleansing the gold of the sickness and dragon warmth.

A few hours later, both groups were done with their tasks and Thorin and co came back, causing the mountain pass to fall in the area where the stone was and for Bilbo to run to him and hug him tight. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine, no one was hurt as she said, the pass didn't collapse until we'd got out of it. Now come, we will rest for a bit before dealing with the Elves and Men, hopefully."

They went to rest and, for a while they did.

The following day, however, brought the Men and Elves to them, and Thorin had Balin and Dwalin take the Men and Elves what was promised to them, which surprised Thranduil but he accepted it.

However as they were leaving, Gandalf arrived and warned of the Army of Orcs that were on their way, to which Men and Elves agreed to aid in the battle for.

Thus it was two days later, that the battle began.

Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin headed to Ravenhill, only to be ambushed by the Orcs. Kili was the first to be downed, then Fili. As Thorin and Azog fought, Kagome healed Kili and Fili, both who were on the brink of death before she lost her temper, took out her staff and slammed it onto the ground, a wave of pink, pulsing outward, healing those with who were good, and destroying those who were evil, save Azog, who was still fighting Thorin. However soon Thorin too fell and Kagome finished off Azog, making sure to purify him completely before healing Thorin. Thus ended the Battle of the Five Armies.

As some mourned and some celebrated, Kagome looked over to where she knew her beloved sat, and wished she could go to him, but knew she couldn't as she had to help Frodo with his quest.

She looked away, not knowing that Thranduil was looking at her too, wondering why she had looked at him.

Her eyes found that of Thorin and Bilbo, holding tightly to one another as they celebrated that they lived, that the whole company lived.

She locked eyes with Legolas and inclined her head, to which he did the same.

She then headed to Bilbo, to which he pulled away from Thorin as she approached, and hugged her, causing her to whisper in his ear, "you ought to tell him the secret you keep, keep yourself out of trouble, and keep Balin away from Moria for forty-eight years."

He pulled back, looking at her curiously, "you make it sound like you're leaving."

"I am, Bilbo. You ought to have one of the Dwarves escort you back to Bag End and let them know you live, else Lobelia will get her claws into your things. Also, leave Bag End to Drogo and Primula, so they can leave it to Frodo. It will be his home."

He nodded, sad to think that she was leaving. "Also, you'll live as long as Thorin does, so don't let him do anything too foolish, yea?"

Bilbo chuckled before nodding, "I'll miss you."

"I shall miss you too little Bilbo but we'll see one another again." She kissed his forehead and walked off, Legolas stopping her in her tracks.

She didn't say a word before pressing a kiss to his forehead and breathing softly, "take care of him and yourself..."

He nodded, "I will. You take care of yourself."

She nodded and let him go, leaving after once more looking at Thranduil. She bowed her head and headed out, not to be heard from again for seventy-seven years, when Elrond called a war council over a little ring that a hobbit by name of Frodo Baggins had in his possession, one that had once been in Bilbo's possession.

Elsewhere, as the years passed and as he promised, Bilbo told his beloved his secret, that male or female Hobbits can get pregnant by their One, even if they are of the same gender. Bilbo also kept his promise to keep Balin from leaving for Moria, until forty-eight years passed, to which Bilbo and Thorin had married and had four children, thus far, whom they decided to name, Thrór II, Frór II, Sifna, and Ulla.

As Balin left for Moria, he took a few others with him and found but a few Orcs still residing there and easily took over, later becoming the ruling body of Moria. He did however find an arrow, lined with a pulsing pink energy in a pile of mostly ashes, one that was easily recognizable to him as that of Durin's Bane-a Balrog, taken care of by an arrow of Lady Noreth, or Lady Kagome, whichever you want to call her, thus naming her Guardian Angel of Arda.

THE END UNTIL NEXT TIME

P.S. She said forty-eight years as that is how long it would take her to be able to get around to doing the job as she had other things to do.

P.S.S. That is also the length of time given for the task according to LOTR Wikia

lotr. wikia wiki / Third _ Age

GET RID OF SPACES IN THE ABOVE WEB ADDRESS


	2. Chapter 2

**How Thrór II, Frór II, Sifna and Ulla came into existance aka SLASH/YAOI whatever you wish to call it**

During the year 2941 of the Third Age, Bilbo and Thorin were wedded, two months after they regained Erebor. Bilbo keeping his promise to his friend Kagome, told Thorin of the Hobbits ability to bear their One's children, even if they were of the same gender, and only their One's.

Thorin was shocked, but ecstatic, wanting to see his Hobbit rounded with their child that they made, but being unsure of how to go about talking him into it.

Thus we begin.

"Bilbo..." he began as he walked into his-their-room, only for said person to steal his breath as he laid in their bed, bare as can be and as the day he was borne.

"Bilbo" he breathed, eyes wandering over his form, to which they hardened.

Bilbo turned to face Thorin and smiled before holding out his arms to him, "come make love to me Thorin," Bilbo demanded, making Thorin gulp but move forward, into his loves arms.

"What about your ability?" he questioned as he laid , fully dressed, over Bilbo.

Bilbo paused in his tugging on Thorin's clothes, "are we ready to have children together Thorin? Or do we want to wait a while? Get used to being just you and I before adding others?"

Thorin quieted for a moment aiding Bilbo in getting his top off before saying, "a bit of both. I want to worship you before adding another person but I also want to see you round with our child. I want to raise a little one, or a few, with you. I never thought I would have my own children as I had always been drawn more to men then women. So your gift is more than I ever thought possible."

He nodded, "then give me the herbs that are on the table."

He did as told and asked, "what are they for?" to which Bilbo replied, "to stop me getting pregnant. When we're ready for them, I can stop taking it, but for now, I have to."

Thorin nodded as Bilbo took his herbs and then he brought Thorin's head down to his, attaching his lips to his husband's in a demanding kiss, wanting to feel his beloved dwarf in him.

Thorin soon took over and depended the kiss, pressing down slightly on his Hobbit, even as said Hobbit tried to undo his breeches.

Thorin pulled back with a sensual laugh and undid his breeches, freeing himself from the confines and allowing Bilbo to look his fill of him. He then pounced on Bilbo, and took his lips in a hard kiss, showing the passion that was there, just below the surface, waiting to be unleashed.

Bilbo moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Thorin, pulling him even further into his hold, all but wanting to crawl into him and Thorin was happy to oblige him.

He settled himself further onto Bilbo and pulled back, pinning Bilbo to the bed beneath him, and looked his fill, moaning at the gorgeous sight before him.

Brown hair strewn about the blue silk, legs spread wide, bollocks waving and hole winking in welcome, arms reaching for him, cock dangling reaching out, waiting for him, begging him to touch him.

Quickly, he took his lips in another deep kiss, before moving down, suckling on the tip of his ear, going down to his jaw line and even further to his nipples, enjoying the noises he was making, before lavishing attention on his hard little pebbled nipples, getting a yelp as he gently tugged on them.

Bilbo moaned, and groaned, arching into each touch, as though it wasn't enough, as if it would never be.

Before long, he gasped and pleaded for Thorin to do something, anything, to which he was happy to comply with, as he engulfed Bilbo's cock in his mouth, getting a startled shout, while simultaneously slicking up his fingers to gently ease into his all too willing body, startling Bilbo for a moment.

Gently he thrust his finger in and out, in and out, always searching for that little pleasure spot, finding it whilst adding the second finger.

Bilbo gave a screaming moan as Thorin gently kept up pressure on his nub, swallowing convulsively around his cock at the gorgeous image his love made.

Soon he added a third, then fourth finger, getting Bilbo to release into his mouth twice before he pulled away from his Hobbit, getting a whimper, before he knelt between Bilbo's raised legs and gently easing his way into his love's tight hole, stopping when Bilbo whimpered in pain.

He rubbed his hand over his back, drawing Bilbo in for a kiss, "shh my love, relax, it will hurt less that way. Shh, that's it."

Slowly, Bilbo relaxed and gave the signal to continue, to which Thorin pulled out, and eased just a bit further in, doing so a few more times before he was settled all the way in, his bollocks resting against Bilbo's ass, stilling in order to let Bilbo get used to the feeling of him in him.

A few minutes and Bilbo thrust back, before speaking, "move," which was all it took for Thorin to gently pull out, before thrusting back in setting a slow pace, while also always looking for that sweet spot, hitting it on the fourth time going back in.

Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin as he moaned and thrashed as Thorin repeatedly hit his prostate, over and over. Thorin then shifted and pulled Bilbo into his lap, sitting on the bed and lifting Bilbo up and down, thrusting up to met him, getting louder moans, groans and screams.

Sloppily, Bilbo took Thorin's mouth with his and kissed him hard and thorough, breaking away as he hit the prostate particularly hard, Thorin's thrusting slowly speeding up and increasing in harshness.

Both of them soon came, and they collapsed, Thorin over Bilbo, but still in him, both breathing hard. Thorin then rolled them over with Bilbo reclining on his chest, though he was still in him.

Bilbo eventually calmed, and sleepily said, "Love you Thorin, my King..."

He pressed a kiss to his forehead before answering, "Love you too my Hobbit. Rest for a bit, as I have plans for you my gorgeous."

Bilbo chuckled but did as told, as did Thorin, if only for a few hours.

Once Thorin woke, he realized he was still in his Hobbit and a new idea formed. He took his Hobbit's hips and began to thrust upwards, all the while slowly trying to wake his beloved Hobbit. He moved at a gentle pace, aiming for that little treasure before slowly increasing speeds, listening to the moans as his beloved woke up and started meeting him thrust for thrust.

Soon, Thorin began to speed up, loving how expressive his Hobbit was and reached to jerk off said Hobbit.

Bilbo arched his back and came with a shout, spurting his cum up his chest, as Thorin spurted his inside his husband.

As they slowly came down from their high, Thorin gently pulled out of Bilbo and Bilbo pressed a kiss to Thorin's chest, saying, "I love you My King,"

Thorin gently brushed Bilbo's hair out of his face and replied, "I love you too My Hobbit."

THE END


End file.
